


Человек

by ST_Discovery_20XX (StarTrek_Prime_Universe), szelena



Series: FB 2019: Star Trek Discovery Драбблы от G до РG-13 [3]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Prime_Universe/pseuds/ST_Discovery_20XX, https://archiveofourown.org/users/szelena/pseuds/szelena
Summary: Аириам просматривает свои воспоминания о первом дне на корабле.





	Человек

— Первый день на корабле — и сразу на вечеринку, неплохо, да? — Рыжеволосая девушка наклоняется к ней, стараясь перекричать музыку.

Сильвия Тилли, инженерный отдел. Им вместе предстоит работать над споровым двигателем. Аириам, собственно, и предпочла бы провести первые дни после перевода на «Дискавери» именно за работой, но так уж совпало.

— Некоторые говорят, что для этого сейчас неподходящее время, — продолжает Сильвия, — но капитан считает, что людям иногда надо выпускать пар, и я согласна.

У нее в руке стакан с ярко-зеленой жидкостью, кажется, уже третий по счету. В отличие от стакана Аириам, там явно не окрашенная вода. Она редко жалеет, что после восстановительных операций ей полностью запрещен алкоголь, но сейчас, пожалуй, это помогло бы несколько притупить волнение от совершенно новой обстановки и окружения. Ее собеседница, кажется, привыкла к тому, что все вокруг говорят гораздо меньше нее, и не обращает на молчаливость Аириам ровно никакого внимания.

Она думает, что, пожалуй, не стоило приходить. Не в этот раз, когда она никого еще здесь не знает. Ее шаттл задержался, огибая скопление астероидов, и она ступила на борт уже к концу смены. Экскурсию по кораблю отложили на завтра, а единственное место, где она уже побывала, познакомившись с персоналом — это инженерный отсек со споровым двигателем. Впрочем, никого из тех сотрудников, кроме Тилли, она сейчас не видит здесь.

В речевом потоке Сильвии возникает микропауза, и Аириам пробует поддержать беседу.

— Я не вижу тут никого из инженерного, они… не любят вечеринки? — Аириам вспоминает только одно имя. — Мистер Стамец, например?

Тилли шумно давится, проливая полстакана на себя, и начинает смеяться:

— О, нет, дорогая, если тут появится мистер Стамец, значит, вечеринку пора сворачивать, потому что у нас возникли проблемы не менее чем вселенского масштаба!

Аириам тоже смеется и передает ей салфетки. Звук, выходящий из горла, больше похож на урчание довольного кота, чем на смех. Тилли прислушивается и спрашивает, может быть, слишком громко:

— Прости мое любопытство, но из какой ты расы? Я никогда не встречала похожих на тебя.

Сильвия не замечает отчаянные сигналы сидящей неподалеку девушки с имплантом левого глаза. Улыбка сходит с лица Аириам.

— Я человек.

— О, человек, здорово.

Сильвия больше не задает вопросов. Никак не меняется в поведении, точно так же тараторя обо всем на свете. Обычно сценарий совсем другой: миллион уточнений или молчаливая понимающая жалость. Аириам так от этого устает. Иногда ей хочется придумать какую-нибудь новую расу, поселить ее в бета-квадранте и гордо рассказывать о своем далеком доме. Но ложь утомляет не меньше. Сильвия хлопает ее по колену, отвлекая от невеселых мыслей. Колено под слоем тонких брюк гораздо более твердое, чем должно быть обычное человеческое. Сильвии абсолютно все равно.

— Хей, давай я тебя познакомлю с нашими рулевыми. Кейла, Ово!

Разговор складывается сам собой. Во взгляде Кейлы Детмер можно уловить уважение, смешанное с сочувствием и восторгом. Ее протез отсвечивает всеми цветами от дискотечного освещения, и Аириам думает, что вопросы этого человека не покажутся ей навязчивыми.

Следующим треком играет Дэвид Боуи. Сильвия подпевает во весь голос, местами крепко фальшивя. Дискошар делает комнату похожей на маленький кусочек космоса.

***

Аириам закрывает запись и выбирает на интерфейсе опцию «сохранить».

  
  



End file.
